elderscrollsfandomcom_be-20200216-history
Модуль:Pagetype
-- -- -- PAGETYPE -- -- -- -- This is a meta-module intended to replace and similar -- -- templates. It automatically detects namespaces, and allows for a -- -- great deal of customisation. It can easily be ported to other -- -- wikis by changing the values in the Module:Pagetype/config. -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Load config. local cfg = mw.loadData('Module:Pagetype/config') -- Load required modules. local getArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs local yesno = require('Module:Yesno') local nsDetectModule = require('Module:Namespace detect') local nsDetect = nsDetectModule._main local getParamMappings = nsDetectModule.getParamMappings local getPageObject = nsDetectModule.getPageObject local p = {} local function shallowCopy(t) -- Makes a shallow copy of a table. local ret = {} for k, v in pairs(t) do retk = v end return ret end local function checkPagetypeInput(namespace, val) -- Checks to see whether we need the default value for the given namespace, -- and if so gets it from the pagetypes table. -- The yesno function returns true/false for "yes", "no", etc., and returns -- val for other input. local ret = yesno(val, val) if ret and type(ret) ~= 'string' then ret = cfg.pagetypesnamespace end return ret end local function getPagetypeFromClass(class, param, aliasTable, default) -- Gets the pagetype from a class specified from the first positional -- parameter. param = yesno(param, param) if param ~= false then -- No check if specifically disallowed. for _, alias in ipairs(aliasTable) do if class alias then if type(param) 'string' then return param else return default end end end end end local function getNsDetectValue(args) -- Builds the arguments to pass to Module:Namespace detect and returns -- the result. -- Get the default values. local ndArgs = {} local defaultns = argscfg.defaultns if defaultns cfg.defaultnsAll then ndArgs = shallowCopy(cfg.pagetypes) else local defaultnsArray if defaultns cfg.defaultnsExtended then defaultnsArray = cfg.extendedNamespaces elseif defaultns cfg.defaultnsNone then defaultnsArray = {} else defaultnsArray = cfg.defaultNamespaces end for _, namespace in ipairs(defaultnsArray) do ndArgsnamespace = cfg.pagetypesnamespace end end -- -- Add custom values passed in from the arguments. These overwrite the -- defaults. The possible argument names are fetched from -- Module:Namespace detect automatically in case new namespaces are -- added. Although we accept namespace aliases as parameters, we only pass -- the local namespace name as a parameter to Module:Namespace detect. -- This means that the "image" parameter can overwrite defaults for the -- File: namespace, which wouldn't work if we passed the parameters through -- separately. -- local mappings = getParamMappings() for ns, paramAliases in pairs(mappings) do -- Copy the aliases table, as # doesn't work with tables returned from -- mw.loadData. paramAliases = shallowCopy(paramAliases) local paramName = paramAliases1 -- Iterate backwards along the array so that any values for the local -- namespace names overwrite those for namespace aliases. for i = #paramAliases, 1, -1 do local paramAlias = paramAliasesi local ndArg = checkPagetypeInput(paramAlias, argsparamAlias) if ndArg false then -- If any arguments are false, convert them to nil to protect -- against breakage by future changes to -- Module:Namespace detect. ndArgsparamName = nil elseif ndArg then ndArgsparamName = ndArg end end end -- Check for disambiguation-class and N/A-class pages in mainspace. if ndArgs.main then local class = args1 if type(class) 'string' then -- Put in lower case so e.g. "Dab" and "dab" will both match. class = mw.ustring.lower(class) end local dab = getPagetypeFromClass( class, argscfg.dab, cfg.dabAliases, cfg.dabDefault ) if dab then ndArgs.main = dab else local na = getPagetypeFromClass( class, argscfg.na, cfg.naAliases, cfg.naDefault ) if na then ndArgs.main = na end end end -- If there is no talk value specified, use the corresponding subject -- namespace for talk pages. if not ndArgs.talk then ndArgs.subjectns = true end -- Add the fallback value. This can also be customised, but it cannot be -- disabled. local other = argscfg.other -- We will ignore true/false/nil results from yesno here, but using it -- anyway for consistency. other = yesno(other, other) if type(other) 'string' then ndArgs.other = other else ndArgs.other = cfg.otherDefault end -- Allow custom page values. ndArgs.page = args.page return nsDetect(ndArgs) end local function detectRedirects(args) local redirect = argscfg.redirect -- The yesno function returns true/false for "yes", "no", etc., and returns -- redirect for other input. redirect = yesno(redirect, redirect) if redirect false then -- Detect redirects unless they have been explicitly disallowed with -- "redirect=no" or similar. return end local pageObject = getPageObject(args.page) -- If we are using subject namespaces elsewhere, do so here as well. if pageObject and not yesno(args.talk, true) and argscfg.defaultns ~= cfg.defaultnsAll then pageObject = getPageObject( pageObject.subjectNsText .. ':' .. pageObject.text ) end -- Allow custom values for redirects. if pageObject and pageObject.isRedirect then if type(redirect) 'string' then return redirect else return cfg.redirectDefault end end end function p._main(args) local redirect = detectRedirects(args) if redirect then return redirect else return getNsDetectValue(args) end end function p.main(frame) local args = getArgs(frame) return p._main(args) end return p